


The Little Things

by krissmnasi



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Trans Kurt (Ant-Man Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissmnasi/pseuds/krissmnasi
Summary: Everybody loves Luis (some more than others)
Relationships: Dave/Kurt (Ant-Man movies), Dave/Kurt/Luis (Ant-Man Movies), Dave/Luis (Ant-Man Movies), Kurt/Luis (Ant-Man movies)
Kudos: 9





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I tried looking for that Dave/Kurt/Luis content but couldn't find it anywhere? Which is a very sad crime? I just recently watched AMatW because I didn't get the chance to last year. I already knew I loved these three boys so much but to see them together again? Good kush.
> 
> Also, trans Kurt is the hill I will thrive on thank you very much.

The night is typically quiet. None of them snored, which was a huge plus for a light sleeper like Kurt. But, of course, not all things are perfect. The bed was just barely large enough for the three of them; Luis slept in the middle with Kurt and Dave at either side of him, huddling close to avoid falling off the edge. Somehow, they made it work, until they couldn’t.

Dave’s grip on Luis went slack just as he had drifted off into sleep. His body turned over out of instinct and the thud on the wooden floor was more than enough to have Kurt shooting up and falling over himself. Luis was still asleep, tired from testing, planning, engineering, and manufacturing all sorts of security equipment.

Both groaned out of pain, then started to laugh, getting up from the floor. Dave stayed on his knees, arms on the bed, smiling. Kurt stood up entirely, the slightest bit of a grin, still chuckling oh-so softly in an attempt to not wake Luis up. 

Which didn’t matter anyways; Scott had come rushing in with Cassie attached to his leg.

“You guys alright? Cassie heard something and wanted to make sure you guys were okay.” Even if something was happening, say an intruder, Scott wasn’t exactly best equipped to fight at two in the morning. His stance was off, eyes blurry, hair in a horrendous bed-head despite being so short.

“Yeah, we’re alright, man. Just fell off the bed that Luis is hoggin’,” replied Dave, still smiling wide, high off laughter.

“Will need to get bigger bed.” Kurt, too, had a dopey grin; not common in a completely-awake Kurt but it’s not like Scott nor Dave will comment on it.

At that point, Cassie’s previous worries had melted off to deep sleep. Despite this, she had managed to cling tightly to Scott, a habit she got from him. 

“Hey, the room is a work in progress. We’ll figure it out.” And, with that, Scott looked down towards his ankle and was also smiling. “I gotta get Peanut back to bed.”

Dave and Kurt waved Scott out, the crack of light shrinking until all that shown was beneath the door or whatever the moon had decided to illuminate.

It was silent for a while; they appreciated watching Luis sleep peacefully. He’s typically energetic, always running here or worrying there, but it was nice to watch him rest and lay back for a while. It was nice.

Then, a moment passed. Kurt yawned, stretched, and took a look at the bed. 

A queen sized bed, just right for two people, not quite enough when one tended to have his arms stretched out and the other two were then sanctioned off to the precarious edges of the bed.

“I have idea.” Kurt knew it wasn’t going to be the most comfortable but, hey, if they all fit, that’d be fine by him. It was temporary, after all.

= 

Dave’s chin rested comfortably on Luis’s shoulder, who had woken up first at the ass-crack of six in the morning. First he yawned, then he stretched, then he yawned again whilst stretching again. It managed to ruffle a few feathers, Dave holding tighter.

“Aye, los querido, we got to go to work.” Dave only groaned in protest, pressing a kiss to Luis’s shoulder. It was then he realised Kurt wasn’t at his other side and he used that against Dave. “I mean it, man. See, Kurt is probably already in the kitchen or something.”

At that, Kurt turned from his position, which was at the foot of the bed awkwardly curled and rotated so that he could fit. It oddly reminded Luis of how cats slept, except Kurt had both legs hanging off the edge of the bed and no particularly cat-like physical-features.

“Am not awake,” he protested, hand waving before he puts it back down. Then he yawns, like everybody else had. “Still asleep. Bother me later.”

“How was the night, sleeping beauty.” Maybe Dave shouldn’t be so proud about winning against a very tired Kurt in a battle of Rock, Paper, Scissors for the cuddling-space by Luis but he was just so happy not having to have his feet off the bed; that ominous feeling just doesn’t hit the same for either him or Kurt.

“Give me a massage at the office. My back is aching.” It’s clear enough that he’s been huddled in such an odd position for hours; when he stretches out, they can all hear the cracking of bones. And they all wince, for good reason.

“Get up, guys, we gotta go test some new locks!” And, just like that, Luis had gone to take a shower.

“Oh, the things I’d do for him.” Dave now sat up, elbows at his knees, same dopey grin from last night. 

“He’s like puppy dog.”

With Dave out of bed too, Kurt reached his arms out to be pulled off, yawning once more.

Before entering the bathroom, Dave knocked to let Luis know.

“It’s alright, I got the curtain fixed.”

And ‘fixed’ was the two parts of the curtain clipped together with safety pins and the pole haphazardly taped furiously to the wall. So long as he didn’t shuffle it too much, it wouldn’t be a problem. And, anyways, it’s not like he had anything left to hide anymore.

Dave started brushing his teeth, closing the toilet seat so that he could sit and make room for Kurt to wash his face and cover it in some sort of lotion that helped to keep it from breaking out. A meticulous skin routine but he was prescribed a different brand for his testosterone and that meant getting gross and oily all over again.

Gesturing for Kurt to move over, Dave spit into the sink and rinsed his mouth out, which was when Luis had turned off the shower. And, very suddenly, the bathroom got a bit too crowded now.

With a towel tied to his hip, Luis carefully pulled back the shower curtain and stepped out, drying out his hair a bit more once he got past Dave. When he looked in the mirror, debating whether or not to shave off his moustache again, Kurt ran a hand through the damp hair in an attempt to style it. Just a bit, because he was the only other one with hair to style.

=

Luis, being the first at six-thirty in the morning to be in the kitchen, had made breakfast for everyone. Waffles, like every morning, a plate for everyone. There was something therapeutic about making waffles; they weren’t particularly an art or a skill he learned from his mama or something deep. He saw a video about it on Youtube and has been doing it ever since then.

“Waffles!” Cassie, who had exceeded Luis’s own energy levels, came running from her room and clambered up the stool. “They look yummy, Uncle Luis!”

There is nothing-  _ absolutely nothing _ \- that compares to the feeling of Cassie calling Luis her  _ uncle _ . No matter how many times he’s heard it, it still tugs on his heart strings.

“Aw! Thank you, Cassie! Hey, for being so nice to me,” Luis starts, leaning down towards her and lowering his voice, “do you want an  _ extra  _ waffle?”

Giggling, she nods, holding out a plate of two waffles he’d set down to cool earlier for him to place a fresh one on top. “Can I get chocolate syrup on it?”

“Anything for a princess,” he faked a bow before handing her the bottle of chocolate syrup, which she poured a very generous amount of onto her plate.

Now Scott had dragged himself out of his room, still yawning, which meant Luis was to start the coffee machine and get mugs ready. They’d been doing the same morning routine for so long that it’s pure muscle memory.

“Did I hear we have royalty in the house?” Despite being so groggy, Scott had managed to fake a few energy levels and treated Cassie with the utmost respect. Which was letting her have a sip of his coffee, despite knowing she’ll hate it and politely ‘decline the offer’ after a taste, even if she’s been anticipating what it would taste like, as all children do.

Breakfast goes as per usual. Kurt takes more than twenty minutes to do his hair, Dave is waiting in the van for half an hour as both Kurt and Luis wave Cassie a goodbye- Kurt with a waffle in his mouth and Luis with a brown bag of whatever extra pieces they’re planning to eat as a snack together- and Scott gets asked ‘like a bajillion things’ about being a super cool superhero by Cassie.


End file.
